1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumption controlling material for water-soluble electrolyte chemical cells capable of improving the consumption controlling performance of the water-soluble electrolyte chemical cells. It further relates to a consumption controlling material for fuel cells capable of improving the consumption controlling performance of the fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
An alloy consisting of iron and silicon, that is, silicon-iron has been widely utilized as a metallic soft magnetic material in various uses such as motor cores and magnetic shields (Patent Document 1: JP-A 8-275413 and Patent Document 2: JP-A 6-37479), and as a deoxidizer in the steel industry. In addition to silicon, there are other various semiconductors such as germanium and selenium, which may be alloyed with iron.